<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jam Sandwiches by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317984">Jam Sandwiches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount'>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boats, Children Comparison, Deity PJ, Deity learns about tongues, Fae PJ, Fae is chiller, Mama Ink PJ, Mama Ink PJ is called Fam, PJs learning about other PJs, Rebel PJ, SCP PJ, SCP is chill, So Many PJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED. The different pjs from our convos have met. they be chilling? Learning? ......... yep thats a lot of pj.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredomWed<br/>
Ah reading this again..... i have fond, nostalgic memories of this</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
I KNOOOOOOOOOW. i love it so much. omg i just THE relationships. and GRADIENT and PJ and heartfelt Error and INK!!!!</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
the PJ x Stretch.... what a rarepair...</p><p>PJ being the parent of Dream and Nightmare....</p><p>Toriel with a machine gun....</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Fresh the sea monster.<br/>
feral omni that probably just hid in the vents after the single mention. or went off to live near fresh or something</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
sksksksks omni can get enough of pj in the other alternate universes.</p><p>Epic being a scholar</p><p>Error and Ink momentarily being birbs.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Imagine the intense confusion of the various pj's in our talks if the met up</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredomWed<br/>
oh my god.</p><p>Deity PJ: ........</p><p>Rebelverse PJ: ......</p><p>Familyverse PJ: ........</p><p>Fae Corp PJ, somehow is there with his boat: .................where the fuck did the sea go?</p><p>SCP PJ: *immediately start screeching*</p><p>Deity PJ, Fae Corp PJ: Oh hey same hat.</p><p>Familyverse PJ: Mooom i did something weird again....</p><p>SCP PJ: *is now muffled hissing in Fae PJ's boat, with Fae PJ sympathetically patting his back*</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: .... what in all the gods is going on and where is my forest?<br/>
Rebel: Stretch? Where? Is this the cyberspace dad and gradient go to?<br/>
Fae: well this is... not the universe my dad made. You guys know what this is? How is my boat balanced enough to stay upright on... is that even ground?<br/>
Fam: this looks like the antivoid but no strings. MOM!<br/>
SCP: .... i swear if this is one of dads pranks.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ..........Ok so I'm going to assume you guys are...alternate versions of me... or whoever the original is anyway...........</p><p>Deity: ?? Alternate versions.... is this a multiverse theory thing that one mortal talked about?....</p><p>Fam: Wait you don't know the multiverse.</p><p>Deity: Nope.</p><p>Fae: Nada.</p><p>Rebel: I already have to deal with the reality of my own world what?</p><p>SCP: Same as the others.</p><p>Fam: .....this sounds like the Creators doing...... *is glaring up towards the 'sky', whatever that is*</p><p>Deity: You mean other gods-</p><p>Fam: Not your kind of God.......they're basically those who keep adding onto the whole mutliverse with ideas and stuff.</p><p>Deity: ..........</p><p>SCP: Wow and I thought Memory was cryptic.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
deity: well, I am Paperjam, God of choices and free will. Son of Ink the God of creation, construction, and entertainment and error god of destruction, disaster and retribution.<br/>
Fae: ... wow. Huh ok. Um my mom is Destruction and my dad is Existence... they made the verse I live in? I really just live in my boat to not mess with the verse. Too complicated.<br/>
Rebel: really? Your a god?</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Deity: Well, yes.</p><p>Fae: Iiiin a manner of speaking... kind of can't do anything with the position though. Suppose you aren't?</p><p>Rebel: Huh....</p><p>SCP: Eh, my parents were revered as gods throughout the history in my world here and there... I mostly just sticked to watching over my own descendants rather than playing god though.</p><p>Rebel: Well, I'm not a god... rather, both of my parents were experimental results, and I'm basically their biological child.</p><p>Fam: Well.... technically my parents are more like prophets than gods, and technically...they're kind of had a hand in the creation of your universes and all the others?</p><p>Deity: ....</p><p>Fae: ..............So there are basically higher beings than Existence and Destruction..... huh. Hey do any of you know Cross?</p><p>Fam: You mean Uncle Cross?</p><p>Fae: pffft- Uncle?!?!</p><p>Deity: He-he is another mortal in my universe.</p><p>Fae: Same.</p><p>Fam: ....Huh</p><p>Rebel: ...Cross is a child in my universe....</p><p>SCP: A chill dude.</p><p>Fae: Pretty responsible.</p><p>Deity: Yeah, same with mine... mine was vey oblivious though.</p><p>Rebel &amp; Fam: He's anything but chill??</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
SCP: cross is literally the only reason half the people I know around my parents are alive.<br/>
Rebel: cross might actually be my son in law one day.<br/>
Fam: son in law!?!<br/>
Rebel: yeah dream and nightmare pretty much claimed him. Nightmare can be a hand full really.<br/>
Fae: I am older but the emotion twins ain't my kids. They got cross too.<br/>
Fam:... dream and nightmare are my half siblings parents.<br/>
Deity: those two were mortal kings and cross a good friend. They have long passed though. Excuse me, are you made of metal? (Rebel)</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Rebel: Oh, yes, I am NOW... Some mishaps happened here and there but I ended up having to leave my old body.... *wiggles mechanical fingers*</p><p>Fam: Huh... so you're basically like a Mettaton...</p><p>Deity: I was going to say a golem but what the hell is a mettaton?</p><p>Fam: S-so Rebel...</p><p>Rebel: ?</p><p>Fam: Dream and Nightmare... are they your adopted kids or?...</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
rebel: no i lost my cool on a lab where my parents were created and altered to be weapons of mass warfare. Turn the place to a giant ass tree. Then the tree dropped the twins out. So no i really am magically their only parent, ink and error helped me raise them. They were pretty cute kids. Gradient loved playing with them... literally no one in my family was born the normal way except me sorta. Do you guys have stretch where your from? He is a wonderful datemate.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ........Uncle Stretch is.... Hm. I already have Omni so.... Yeah no I don't see myself with him at all.</p><p>Deity: I've met him a few times. He was a shady merchant that one....</p><p>SCP: No thanks I've only ever had Omni as a mate, and would rather keep it that way.</p><p>Fae: Here here~ I never met Stretch before though....</p><p>Fam, thinking: Guess I can't get advice about pregnancy from another me then... n-not that i'm planning for it....... a mini version of me and Omni would be cute though...</p><p>Rebel: ....Actually... I've been wondering how old everyone here is...</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Only scp would be close to what Fam would need to know.</p><p> </p><p>Rebel: I am late twenty to late 30 ish in development... i um guess. I am not really the same as most monsters in development or anything.<br/>
Fam: I am 17 (cuz omni and thing he is probably further than your story is at the moment)<br/>
Deity: oh um I think around.... let's call it 3 hundred rounded....<br/>
SCP: ..... i know its.... probably more than 10,000 year?<br/>
Fae: couple million years</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
(yep yep Fam is older here)</p><p>Fam: ............Wow we've got some old men here.</p><p>Deity: I'm a rather young though compared to the others.....</p><p>SCP: Guess you're the baby here shorty.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: i am technically in mortal terms more like a preteen.<br/>
Fae: your a baby too.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Hey hey so you're younger than me then?</p><p>SCP: This does not change your baby status.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: no, a god just matures much differently. i would not be able to have any chance of godlings for a long time yet. Did any of you have a Polaris or Lorenz?<br/>
Fam: Who are they?</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Or rather... whose kids are they? Sometimes the Creators make original characters and stuff.</p><p>SCP: Do these... 'Creators'.... just make up everything? Like, they even think about the small stuff?</p><p>Fam: Eh.... I know of two that do collaborative works here and there, which helps with the world building I guess.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: ... oh i was hoping they had other versions. spent a good chunk of my childhood stripped of most of my power with them... Helped them save and governed their kingdoms after King dream and King Nightmare stepped down.<br/>
Fae: well these creators sound a lot like my dad Existence, Mom had to set up paperwork system to stop wanton creation without any control or reason.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Deity: Ah... well, my Ink is much the same way.... though Error tends to only intervene when it messes with his territory... you sound close to them.</p><p>Fae: And you sound the exact opposite. Why don't you call them mom or dad or something?</p><p>Deity: Ah, well... being a deity is sort of... complicated. Deities don't tend to come to be through normal means in my world... well not the way mortals do at least...</p><p>Fae: Ah, so like, pregnancy wasn't involved kind of way? Cause mine definitely involved that.</p><p>Fam: Huh.... which one of you has millions of siblings, including other fathers?</p><p>Everyone else: .........</p><p>Deity: A-anyways-</p><p>Fam: (social awkwardness is about the same at least)</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Rebel: how many fathers do you have? i only have error.<br/>
Fam: i only have one it's more like mom has had kids with half the multiverse.<br/>
Deity: hmmm... gods are much more bound to their natures, the things the govern once they find it after being natureless for the beginning... major events that happen to the godling defines what nature they are bound to. it is hard to try to raise defenseless godlings if you are the sole god of that nature, it might ends up forcing the godling to that nature. most godlings are to travel the realms and observe to find their place. .... i may have .... not done that exactly...</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: .......Sounds like a complicated world building right there.</p><p>Fae: Heeh, complicated family relations then... well, my world sort of has different people governing it's different nature already, and according to a prophecy our Chronicle said, once the world ends, me and my siblings will be the one to take over building up a new universe.</p><p>SCP: The hell? That sounds complicated too.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
SCP: I just kinda exist. my parents are currently letting the regular mortal people think they are captured and contained for now, really all my extended found family does. Free labor and housing. Nightmare is odd. he will kill you unless you address him as king and shows complaints by bathing a room in a guard's blood. Cross really has his job cut out. Dream is literally harmless.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Ah yeah that sounds like Nightmare but Dream? Harmless?</p><p>Deity: ....In my world King Dream could hardly be called harmless.....</p><p>Rebel: Ah, besides the occasional pranks... hmm no I can't say either of my kids are harmless either.</p><p>Fae: Same here. In fact, Dream can get possessive over Cross in my universe.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
SCP: ... dream literally cannot hurt anyone. like he can't. he just radiates calm and good feelings and physically can't hurt people, maybe if he tried he could push someone then feel guilty for like half an hour. even dust likes to be around dream and he usually is planning creative murder for those he likes as friends. Nightmare has a loose grip on dust since he tends to have fun ideas, according to Dust.<br/>
Deity: Who's Dust?<br/>
Fae: ha, that crazy mortal in my realm went and sought out immortality with a few others once they learned cross was immortal, had my mom glued to the screens with the drama. They even tried seducing Fresh and Reaper of all people!</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ......Yeah that sounds like Uncle Dust.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Rebel: ... im with the god guy, who's dust?<br/>
Fam: in my verse, he went crazy after a murder child kept using time manipulation to murder his whole family and community, since he could remember the manipulations. He decided to try gaining LV to kill the kid. ended up murdering the underground himself and sees his brother as a ghost the eggs him on to gain more LV.<br/>
SCP: ... you don't insult Paps in front or behind him. Paps will tell Dust.<br/>
Fam: wait the ghost is real in your verse? in mine he is just a halucination.<br/>
Fae: .... i dunno what dust's history is in mine but he seems stable for a guy who decided to work for an eternity..<br/>
Deity: wow, reminds me a bit on my dad's history when he was a godling.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Ok ok....what about Killer? He's a masochistic extremely devoted crazy son of a b(Rebel: Language!).</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Rebel: i think nighty had a little minion like that for a while when he overthrew the government and set up a dictatorship.... i had to discipline him. that was uncalled for.<br/>
Deity: .... that is quite a story there, i haven't any idea who killer is.<br/>
SCP: Nightmare gave him immortality for servitude. gets to kill a lot on nightmares orders, especially if someone doesn't refer to him as King. He really likes Outer's anime eyes though...</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Deity: ...Oh wait! I remember him! He was the teacher Cross and Epic were really scared of....</p><p>Fae: Oh, mine searched for immortality, and settled with an fortune teller immortal...Lust I think... who was also previously mortal. Actually I think they decided to become immortal together. Pretty romantic stuff. Outer's an Oracle in our world, didn't interact much.</p><p>Fam: .....What's with this contrast in character....</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
(i am SO glad you picked up that on deity, i feel like after a while he WOULD start to have too much to remember things right away, like most gods)<br/>
Fae: well they aren't the same people, they do have different experiences much like ourselves...<br/>
Deity: OH THATS RIGHT! He was married to King Nightmare, was his commander. was apparently real motherly....<br/>
Fam: Killer? MOTHERLY? he has almost killed me and my siblings!<br/>
Deity: Well he did fight his way to being the commander and then Nightmare's lover.... and Cross did say he and epic were beaten black and blue when killer trained them...</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
(sksksks i figured)</p><p>SCP: I can't believe you remember that much. I barely comprehend other beings existence outside of my own descendants. It's so hard to keep track of mortals...</p><p>Rebel: ................I should have asked this sooner but what were you all doing before you ended up here? I was helping Grandma Toriel tend the gardens, then I went to get some more tools from the shed...</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: OH, i was just getting ready to send off a few adventurers, my dad tipped me off about a earthquake to the south.<br/>
SCP; i had been talking to cross about summoning fresh for the month.<br/>
Fae: i'll give three guesses.<br/>
Fam: .... Were you .....helping with the universe?<br/>
Fae: ... no.<br/>
Rebel: i really don't know you enough to really guess..... hanging out with cross? you said yours was young too right?<br/>
Fae: the youngest fae right now, even if he's only half fae. but no.<br/>
Fam: .... I don't know painting???<br/>
Fae: .... I was on my boat. the SAME boat that came here. good god, that was painful.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Well, I was sort of wondering around the Doodlesphere a bit... I was going to prank Error again.</p><p>Rebel: It occured to me... but uh, Fam? What title do your parents go by?</p><p>Fam: *casually* Oh well, my mom is the Guardian of the entire multiverse, and my dad is the Destroyer of it.</p><p>Rebel: No like...what do they do exactly? I think that none of us here except you have interaction with other universes...</p><p>SCP: True...Hmm. Maybe YOU did something....</p><p>Fam: Wow, accusations. Nice. I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter what any of us does, this event *gestures with hand* was going to happen no matter what...wether anyone likes it or not. It's how the Creators tend to work. They do whatever they find is interesting. From traumatic events to having people simply meet.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Fae:.... i got some lawn chairs on my boat if anyone wants to chill while we wait for something to happen. i think i got some wine too. From the last time Killer and Lust tried to set me up.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ?... Don't you have Omni already though?</p><p>SCP: The boat is spacious- Wow there is some cool stuff in here!</p><p>Rebel: Ah... I wonder... what kind of boat this is?...</p><p>Fae: ? A Yacht?</p><p>Rebel: Err, no I get that just, uh, I'm not sure how you can sail through the sky with this-</p><p>Fae: The sky????</p><p>Fam: ....Sky boats??????</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Fae: ... i mean... i guess i could see mom about the physics system to get my boat to fly... but it is made to float on water... like most boats. Dad would say yes immediately but i don't want to put extra strain on mom.<br/>
Rebel: ... but thats so limited!<br/>
SCP: ... i am pretty sure your the only one with sky boats.<br/>
Deity: How would one build a boat that soars anyway???</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Deity: Actually wait- don't answer that. I get the feeling my villagers would do outrageous stuff if they found out.</p><p>Rebel: You could not tell them-?</p><p>Deity: My mouth always slips when I'm around them... I'm too used to casually talking with my people.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: i am too used to informing them on all their choices.... and Error would definitely be annoyed at the extra disasters that would cause... Ink would love it though....<br/>
Fam: it is one of my main goals in life to annoy error.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: I will send a flying boat right over to you universe.</p><p>Deity:???? You can do that-</p><p>Fam: As soon as I get out of here.</p><p>Deity: Please don't.</p><p>Fam: Watch me.</p><p>SCP: *clasps Fam's shoulder* If you can help me open a portal to his universe I've got more outrageous technology to send over.</p><p>Fam: Hell-(Rebel: Language)Heck yeah</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: why do you dislike my error??? He hasn't done anything to you. He is probably the most merciful of the gods that has similar natures. Even when he had to enforce retribution on me he picked the most merciful thing he could do!</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: I live to annoy any kind of Error, because it's fun.</p><p>SCP: Are you telling me you never pranked your Error?</p><p>Fae, bluntly: Daddy issues, clearly. Don't worry I doubt they would do anything that will actually cause disaster in your world.</p><p>Fam &amp; SCP: Shut.</p><p>-----------</p><p>This is reminding me of that one meme...</p><p>Error is the cat.</p><p>Fam: *swaying cat side by side* Stinky.</p><p>Deity: No! Don't be mean!</p><p>SCP: Bad boy. Brat cat.</p><p>Deity, distraught: Nooo!!</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: If i pranked anyone it would be ink! He causes more problems for me.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Feel free to try and prank mine. Probably won't be successful though. Mom has his instincts and all that.</p><p>SCP: Same here. Same here...</p><p>Fae: Here here... Oh yeah do any of you get drunk from Wine? This ones sweet and all.</p><p>Fam: I don't get drunk from alcohol.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: i only get drunk from the wine god's brew. but i do enjoy the taste of mortal wine....<br/>
Rebel: ... i better not, it could be literal poison to me... downside to being the product of illegal experiments...<br/>
SCP: Hit me up, i wanna get wasted.<br/>
Fae: well it is mortal wine...</p><p>(also the ChickenBake is up. i did it. there-there was so many words)</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Eh, tastes funny... hey I can make cakes and stuff if anyone wants it. Nothing of actual nutritional value, but it has taste?</p><p>(i shall look when my brain feels less fuzzy)</p><p>(Good night, it's midnight there rn right?)</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Rebel: i would but i would have to leave my body and ... sorry but i dont trust you guys enough for that.<br/>
Fam: what?? Leave you body?<br/>
Rebel: i am really more like the blood that runs this metal body.<br/>
Deity; oh thats interesting.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ....Can you form an ecto body over that?</p><p>Rebel: ...I never tried forming that before... not even when I had my previous body...</p><p>Deity: ??????</p><p>SCP: ???????????</p><p>Fae: Oh. So some of you don’t know what ectobiology is.</p><p> </p><p>Fam: *opens mouth, no tongue, closes again, opens again to reveal multiple tongues*</p><p>SCP: .....Nice.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: i taste things just fine without forming a tongue. thats probably more from being a god that and taking offerings from shrines.... *tries making a tongue* OH Gosh thats ODD! it is so.... wiggly. *pokes tongue* Pure intent? hmmm....<br/>
Rebel: .... i still think imma stay in my body for now... don't want to leave it behind if we get jerked back, ink and error worked on it.<br/>
SCP: .... well now we got the preteen playing with his tongue. this is just about as interesting as when template and pale discovered they inherited powers from me.<br/>
Fam: .... excuse me those two are your KIDS???? DO you all have kids?????</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Deity: Uhhh i technically adopt? I don’t have any biological kids and all.</p><p>Rebel: I already told mine. *shrugs*</p><p>Fae: Nah. Don’t have any. Would bring problems to the balance.</p><p>SCP: Well, I only had the one kid, and then my one kid got their own family, and from there I basically ended up with two descendants who are like very distant cousins.</p><p>Fam: (((to Rebel) ok you do you buddy just a solution to taste without getting out of your body.)) .....Wow ok.</p><p>Fam: Imma just make pancakes then- Hey do you got a kitchen in this boat?</p><p>Fae: Yeah sure, not much materials though.</p><p>Deity: Seriously this ecto thing is so weird... can all monsters do this?</p><p>SCP: I have no clue, I’m more humanoid then skeleton so *shrugs* I’ve had my own tongue right here and everything.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Deity: i mean... most gods are based on the monster race, with there being human based ones too... this will definitely be something to bring up at the next gathering in 4 centuries.... i really- tongues are SO odd and heavy in your mouth!<br/>
SCP: i don't think i have the same make-up as most of you-<br/>
*BOOOM!!!!!!!!! pink smoke from the kitchen*<br/>
Fam: I'M OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
Rebel: .... oh god that looks like gradient's first attempt at mac and cheese.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: AND NOTHING IS BROKEN!!!!!</p><p>Fae: ...Well, it's kind of impossible to break anything on this boat, considering I reinforced everything.</p><p>Deity: That- that smells like...strawberries?</p><p>Rebel: Smells like peaches to me...</p><p>There is no burning smell, surprisingly enough.</p><p>Fam: YOUR KITCHEN MIGHT LOOK A DIFFERENT COLOR FOR A WHILE THOUGH!!!</p><p>Fae: *heavy sigh* Imma go check...</p><p>SCP: I need to see what he did.</p><p>The kitchen is pink and smells like a mixture of watermelon, strawberry and peaches...</p><p>Fae: ...How long is a while?</p><p>Fam: Depends. Probably a week or something. Anyways *shows multiple plates that have huge stack of pink pancakes on them, with a syrup added on top* Wanna try?</p><p>SCP: .....</p><p>Fae:........</p><p>Fae: Let me get the forks and knives out. Smells good.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Fae: .... not bad not bad...<br/>
SCP: reminds me of when that one German king tried to entice me with sweets... i am not my father and wouldn't be swayed though.</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: ......Sooo you don't want any?</p><p>Deity: *takes a bite in suspicion**face lights up* It tastes so good!</p><p>Fae: Somehow, this tastes better than any Fae food or mortal food I've eaten before... or rather it tastes like something coming from another world?</p><p>Fam: Well, I guess the more you go in and out of universes, the more you will pick up stuff. *noms at their pancake*</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
SCP: no i do, it just won't get me to destroy the pagans to the north is all. Honestly I have better things to do than slaughter pagans of all things.<br/>
Deity: pagans can be lovely people, geno once had a cult of them i believe.funny as he is just eternally undead, not an actual god....<br/>
Rebel: ... what is a pagan</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: A person who basically has religious beliefs besides the main ones.... uh, i think the definition kind of changes depending on the Creator though. And sometimes the Multiverse? Some Creators have a fight over it sometimes, and I just prefer to stay away from all that.</p><p>Fam: Also the religion class Sci built up is kind of boring so *shrugs*</p><p>Fae: Wait there are more MULTIverses? And what class? You go to class? You go to school? Where???</p><p>SCP: *bites and chew at this pancakes* This is good...</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
i love that SCP is just. Yes Pancakes are good.</p><p>Fae: this is the most entertainment i've had since Cross got hitched to the Emo Bros. i want to know more about Other verses... i wonder if i could visit your verse child me.<br/>
Deity: ... i really hope me being missing isn't going to mess with my village... and OH NO i was supposed to meet up with my parents for mortal watching!</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
Fam: Hmm... I could ask Mom, since you probably don't want to end up in a random au. The place I live in...isn't exactly an AU... more like something in between universes? Kind of like a control room where you get to view all the universes that make up the multiverse, but the control room has several different pocket spaces within it which would be the rooms for me and my siblings.</p><p>Fam: Also, considering that this seems to be... kind of like the anti-void my dad is in, I wouldn't be suprised if time is also working differently here. Either an hour here is a milli-second outside....</p><p>Deity: Oh that's a relief..</p><p>Fam: ...or an hour here will be 10 centuries. I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't have that though, can kind of feel he's searching for me right now.</p><p>*****<br/>
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>
Fae: Huh cool, i gotta chill til the apocalypse anyway.. and with cross keeping Mom entertained that isn't happening soon, pretty sure i can spare a few centuries traveling....</p><p>*****<br/>
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom<br/>
-Meanwhile-</p><p>Mama!Ink: *growls in protective rage, is ready to start shit if he can't reach to his oldest right THIS second*</p><p>Error: I'm doing all I can Ink.</p><p>Mama!Ink: .............The Creators...</p><p>Error: For fucks sake- No! We're not making a deal with the Creators! We don't have to! You still have a connection to him. Are they in pain? Are they suffering?</p><p>Mama!Ink: ....no.....</p><p>Error: Then let me do this. Ok? We will find them. Now, come here, I will need your help for this part...</p><p>-Back to here-</p><p>Fam: *winces*</p><p>Rebel: ?</p><p>Fam: Uh... I can feel Mom is REALLY worried... now that I think about it, we might be within the same multiverse as mine at the very least, considering that I still have that mental connection. Can't send anything back though at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me your parents did what now?" Error speaks, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"I mean, my existence, and my brother's existence, sort of disrupts the order of things. We're sort of heirs, but there aren't any heirs meant to be for the throne?" Fae shrugs. "The Destroyer convinced Existence to let us continue existing, with the price of us not having any hand in the order of things so long as they're alive and in charge."</p>
<p>Wryly, he adds on, upon seeing Error's finger's twitch. </p>
<p>"Our relationship isn't bad with them?"</p>
<p>Silence goes through the seperate pocket anti-void.</p>
<p>Error then asks a question "Well, you're going to be responsible of re-creating the universe after they pass I take it?" </p>
<p>Fae shuffles, looking unsure as they lean against their boat. "Yes?" </p>
<p>"You can learn a thing or two about maintaining order with us." Error offers.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Fam blinks, eyeing both sides.</p>
<p>"....Am I getting a new sibling again?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>